1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to furniture and more particularly to a desk that is constructed to be collapsible so that it will occupy a smaller size configuration during shipping and the user of the desk can quickly and easily expand the desk to its usage position.
2. Description of the Related Art
The structure of a desk has long been known. Desks take numerous configurations. A typical desk is not collapsible. Non-collapsible desks sometimes are not able to be located within certain rooms of a house or place of business because it is just impossible to get the desk through confined hallways and doorways to get it into the desired location.
For such confined quartered locations and other non-confining locations, there have been constructed in the past collapsible desks. The basic construction of a collapsible desk comprises a working platform and a plurality of legs, usually four in number. The user must assemble the desk after purchase with this assembly generally being at the location of usage of the desk. There is normally a lengthy set of instructions that accompanies the desk with these instructions to be followed to achieve the precise mounting of the legs to the working platform of the desk. It is not at all unusual for an individual to actually take several hours in order to construct such a collapsible desk.
It would be desirable to design a collapsible desk which when collapsed will be substantially smaller in size facilitating shipping of the desk and when purchased by the user can be assembled to the usage position in a matter of a minute or two. Also, it would be desirable that the assembly of the desk not require the use of any handtools, such as screwdrivers, hammers and wrenches.